1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic water distributor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automatic water distributor is used in a shower faucet to distribute water by ways of water pressure so that the water sprays from the shower faucet or a shower. However, when switching a water spray type, a water hammer effect will occur to generate shock and noise. In addition, when at a lower pressure, the water can not be distributed well.
Therefore, an improved automatic water distributor is developed and disclosed in CN Patent No. 201186249Y.
However, when a watering function of the faucet is shifted to a spraying function of the spray shower head, the distributing plug is pushed by a returning spring easily to return backward to close the hole, and a water hammer effect generates due to a raised rim around the hole of a fitting member impacts the distributing plug, making noise.
Besides, the check valve is comprised of a water stop plunger made of a rubber material, and a size precision of the water stop plunger is quite high, thus increasing production cost. For example, an interference fitting size of the water stop plunger is limited within 0.1-0.5 mm, but a standard size of general water stop plungers is limited within 0.3-0.5 mm, therefore excessive interference fitting size will cause a friction between the water stop plunger and the hole to lower water distributing effect at a low water pressure.
Because a working precision of the water stop plunger is high, a smooth surface of the water stop plunger is difficult to achieve, and a hardness of the water stop plunger is high as well, a tight close effect can not be obtained, so the automatic water distributor can not pass a backsiphonage test.
A deformation of the peripheral rib of the water stop plunger is variable greatly, accordingly a watering area becomes large that can not control a watering amount exactly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.